


Texting You

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Harry Potter, Drinking, Everyday Life, Gen, Grief/Mourning, H/D Hurt!Fest 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Indian Harry Potter, Loneliness, M/M, Pets, Terminal Illnesses, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, blink and you missed them suicidal thoughts, draco is dead, one penis drawing, or maybe hurt/no comfort, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: After Draco's death, Harry can't let go so he keeps texting their private chat, updating him on his life and rambling about everything and anything until it almost feels like there's a possibility that, one day, a reply will come.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 168
Collections: H/D Hurt!Fest 2020





	Texting You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #61 One of them is dead. The other one can't let go and keeps texting their private chat, updating him on his life and rambling about everything and anything until it almost feels like there's a possibility that, one day, a reply will come. (OTPShipper98). I read this prompt and started to write the fic for it even before claiming it, because I couldn't put it out of my brain! I hope my fic is as good as the prompt! Thanks for having such a great (and hurtful) idea!
> 
> Thanks to the amazing mods for organizing this fic that is going to hurt us all in so many levels!
> 
> A big thank you to A for the beta work! Any mistakes you see are my own fault! And another big thank you to S for all the help with Hindi, you're amazing बहन

**Sunday, 3rd October**  
5:37 pm  
Harry: Hey, how are you?  
Harry: This is stupid. You’re thinking I’m an idiot, right?  
Harry: Well, I’m going to keep doing this.  
Harry: Maybe you’ll answer me one day. Who knows if they have smartphones in Heaven?  
Harry: Because if that exists, you’re there, no matter what you think. You’re not evil enough to go to Hell.

 **Monday, 4th October**  
4:12 am  
Harry: I can’t sleep.  
Harry: I miss you, the bed's too big without you on it.

 **Thursday, 7th October**  
12:27pm  
Harry: I’m meeting Pansy for lunch today. I’m waiting for her outside her office. Any tips to survive this?  
Harry: Of course you say nothing, you git  
Harry: I love you.

4:58 pm  
Harry: What the hell was that?? Just… what the fuck is wrong with Pansy??  
Harry: She made me cry! CRY! There in front of everyone!  
Harry: I knew I shouldn’t have accepted! She looks as smug as you do when she thinks she’s right, that prat.  
Harry: I understand better now why she’s your best friend. You two are insufferable. 

11:03 pm  
Harry: Good night, darling.

 **Friday, 8th October**  
8:45 am  
Harry: Ron says that I have done enough grieving, and that I should get back to our daily training, and to work.  
Harry: What do you think? Is a month of isolation and crying for you enough?  
Harry: I bet you’d want me to live in a castle, in the middle of nowhere, dressed only in black, and be a dramatic sighing widower for the rest of my life. But according to Ron, you’d want me to be happy, and he’s sure he’s right.

11:13 am  
Harry: Draco! This was amazing! We ran in the park and then sat on a bench looking at the ducks! They were so cute!  
Harry: Do you think I should adopt a duck?  
Harry: I feel better than I’ve felt in a long time.  
Harry: You aren’t mad I’m not crying for you now, are you?  
Harry: I still miss you, you git.

6:10 pm  
Harry: I’m doing sandwiches for dinner, do you want some?  
Harry: I know they aren’t a proper dinner, but who cares.

 **Saturday, 9th October**  
10:23 am  
Harry: I was woken up at 7 today because your friend Pansy thought it was a good idea that we have breakfast together.  
Harry: At 7am.  
Harry: On a Saturday.  
Harry: She doesn’t approve of my plan of adopting a duck, by the way, but I’m not listening to a woman who thinks it's a good idea to get up at 7am on the weekend.  
Harry: Just… what’s wrong with her? Seriously, Draco, is she ill or something?

4:15 pm  
Harry: I asked Hermione and she thinks Pansy is well, only grieving too.  
Harry: But she doesn’t know about that time Pansy woke you up at 5am because they were opening that clothing shop in London, and you hexed her.  
Harry: Ron says if I keep on like this, I’m going to develop an obsession with her as I did with you in 6th year.  
Harry: Don’t be jealous. I don’t like Pansy, and this time it's true, not like when I said I didn’t like you in 6th year.

 **Sunday, 10th October**  
9:26 pm  
Harry: I had such a busy day today! First, running in the park with Ron, and looking at the ducks on our bench.  
Then we had lunch together in his and Hermione’s house, and we played chess. He won, obviously, and was pretty smug about it until he had to change Rose’s diaper and one of his fingers touched the shit. I cried with laughter and now I’m not welcome in the Granger-Weasley house until I beg for forgiveness. Or so Ron says. You and I know that he can't live without me.  
I went to the park after that, and the ducks were being cute. I like Feather for a duck's name. What do you think? 

10 pm  
Harry: Do you think I should go back to work? 

**Monday, 11th October**  
2:54 pm  
Harry: I miss you so much, Draco. I don't know how to keep living if you're not here. What am I supposed to do without you?  
Harry: Ron came this morning for our training session, but I told him to fuck off. I know! I have to apologise and be nicer to him. And I know you can't believe you said that about Weasley.  
Harry: See? I can't live without you to tell me when I fuck up. I think I'm broken. Do you think that's possible? 

9:08 pm  
Harry: Blaise and Goyle came by this afternoon. They brought firewhiskey and we drank together. It was weird.  
Harry: I think they're trying to make me an alcoholic. I mean, I cried while hugging Goyle, and I'm pretty sure I told Blaise I love him.  
Harry: Don't get jealous. You know I only love you, my git.

 **Tuesday, 12th October**  
6:17 pm  
Harry: Say hi to our new family member! 

Harry: Isn't she cute? Adorable? I don't think Feather is a good name for a she-duck. So I looked for constellation names and chose Cassiopeia, Cassie for short. I know you're thinking I'm mental, but you are secretly delighted about Cassie.  
Harry: I apologised to Ron by the way. He and Hermione came with me to an animal shelter and we all fell in love with Cassie, and with… roll drum, please…  
Harry: Leo! 

Harry: He's deaf. I couldn't leave him there with all the other dogs barking and ignoring him, could I? 

11pm  
Harry: Should I go back to work? I don't feel like working. I feel like staying in bed all day hugging Leo. Hermione says that isn't good for my mental health, but how can she know how grief feels? Ron is there with her, alive!  
Harry: I miss you so much, Draco.

 **Thursday, 14th October**  
5:02 am  
Harry: Did you know that ducklings and puppies are like little Pansy Parkinsons, waking up at ungodly hours? 

11:10 am  
Harry: Did you know that duck shit stinks!?  
Harry: Of course you know. I bet you're smirking now and raising an eyebrow at me. Well, I didn't know it but I'm ready now!  
Harry: I couldn't find Leo when I got home (yes, I went back to training with Ron). I was so worried! I found him curled in one of my slippers. Isn't he adorable? 

3:25 pm  
Harry: I have so much free time and so little to do.  
Harry: I cleaned the whole house, and found an old photo album. Do you want to look at it with me?  
Harry: Aww, look, it's our wedding day! You were so handsome there!  
Harry: Our honeymoon! Do you remember the day when we went scuba diving? It was amazing!  
Harry: Merlin, Draco… I can't go on like this… I need you here with me. I'm going crazy without you.

 **Friday, 15th October**  
1:34 am  
Harry: Good night.

 **Wednesday, 20th October**  
6:08 pm  
Harry: I had a few bad days, like I used to just after… you know.  
Harry: Don't worry, I made sure that Cassie and Leo were fed and loved. It was only me starving or eating unhealthy amounts of buns with chocolate chips. That's my grieving food  
Harry: Ron is on Hermione's side now, telling me to look for help because I can't go on like this. But this is normal. I looked it up on Google and it said that mourning lasts 6 months.  
Harry: So I say I get to be as pitiful as I want to for at least four or five months more.

 **Thursday, 21st October**  
5:10 pm  
Harry: I went back to work today and had a breakdown when Sally asked me how I felt.  
Harry: Remember her? _That_ Sally. Yeah. We don't like her.

 **Friday, 22nd October**  
10:17 pm  
Harry: Today I had my second class of Introduction to Alcoholism courtesy of the Slytherin gang.  
Harry: Don't worry, I didn't tell Blaise I love him this time.  
Harry: BUT I hugged Goyle. Merlin, Draco! He's such a nice hugger! He's so big I felt like the entire world was hugging me. It felt so SO comfy there…  
Harry: I miss your hugs.  
Harry: Pansy brought a bow for Leo and another one for Cassie. They look ridiculous, like, honestly Draco, have you seen a duck with a ribbon around her neck? Pansy says they look cute and "don't be idiotic, Potter!" I told her what she could do with my middle finger and she said "gladly," so now I'm scared of her.  
Harry: Does Pansy like me!?  
Harry: I know you're laughing right now.  
Harry: Git.

 **Saturday, 23rd October**  
1:13 pm  
Harry: EMERGENCY!! FLEA PROBLEM!! 

1:15 pm  
Harry: Phew! Don't worry, it wasn't a flea.  
Harry: I'm taking the children to the vet tomorrow. Leo needs vaccines (that's a muggle thing I'm not explaining right now because my lunch break is ending, and I still have to eat my dessert: chocolate pudding). 

**Monday, 25th October**  
5:24 pm  
Harry: Work is gaining its appeal again! Except when I have to do paperwork, then I want to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts.  
Harry: How was your day? Did you help a lost soul find the path to the other side or something? I feel pity for that lost soul.

7:45 pm  
Harry: Guess who the vet was?  
Harry: Of course it was Luna Lovegood!  
Harry: Apparently, she works in both the muggle and the wizarding worlds. Isn't that amazing?  
Harry: Okay. I know you don't care about Luna, but you do about our Leo. He whined A LOT. It's surprising how he behaves so like you without having met you. I gave him a dog biscuit afterwards and he's happy again.

 **Wednesday, 27th October**  
8:58 pm  
Harry: I'm sorry I didn't text you yesterday, but I had training, work, park with Cassie and Leo, and then game night.  
Harry: We missed you because we're an odd number now, but we decided that it was fair that the team that had Hermione had less people.  
Harry: I paired up with Ron for pictionary and I'm not doing that again. Look at this and tell me it isn't a dick! 

Harry: He swears it's a lighthouse, but come on! A lighthouse, my arse!  
Harry: Goyle's going to be my partner now, although he takes half an hour to draw even the simplest things, but no way am I pairing up with Pansy! She's scary, and so is Blaise. And I wouldn't dare break the unstoppable force that's Hermione-Ginny.

Harry: I'm building a pond in the garden for Cassie! Ron was helping me but he kept getting distracted by Rose, so he went full dad mode and was completely useless. 

**Friday, 29th October**  
7:06 am  
Harry: Morning, sunshine! Let's exercise! Go, go, go! 

4:09 pm  
Harry: Don't tell this to anyone but I'm going to kill Sally.  
Harry: I'll text you from Azkaban x x

6:00 pm  
Harry: I let her live.  
Harry: She made an homophobic comment, that's why I wanted to kill her. I knew you wanted to know. Impatient git.

 **Saturday, 30th October**  
7:28 pm  
Harry: The pond is done! And no thanks to Ron.  
Harry: Cassie is so happy! Leo doesn't like water though.  
Harry: How do you think animals learn to swim? Is it instinct? If so then we're the most useless beings on Earth because we're the only ones who need a beefy man to shout at us and teach us how to do it.  
Harry: Or at least, that's how I learned.

 **Sunday, 31st October**  
3:12 am  
Harry: Draco, how am I going to face today?  
Harry: I had you last year and all the other ones before. I can't go to the cemetery this time, all alone, knowing that I won't have you to hug me and make me a hot chocolate when we're back at home.  
Harry: I can't believe you aren't here. It's surreal. You're Draco! 

8:09 am  
Harry: I'm not going this year. Do you think my parents will be angry?  
Harry: Are you angry because I haven't visited you in all this time? I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't. You're not there. I like to think that you're around here watching after me, so I'm not going to go put some flowers in a tombstone because it'll make this more real, and I'm good as it is.  
Harry: I love you.

5:43 pm  
Harry: Ron and Hermione are here and they're cooking dinner in my kitchen. I don't want to know the disaster they're making.  
Harry: bdjjsks

8:07 pm  
Harry: Sorry about that. Hermione caught me texting you, and asked me who I was talking to. My phone fell and she saw. I had to endure an hour of her explaining that you're… that you're the d-word. As if I don't know! As if I am not painfully aware of that every second of my life.  
Harry: Ron told her to leave me alone and that George did the same when Fred passed away.  
Harry: Sometimes I think Hermione's heartless, or too rational to understand feelings.

 **Monday, 1st November**  
6:00 pm  
Harry: I'm making dinner. Pasta with meatballs, like the one they ate in _The Lady and the Tramp_. This smells so good! Do you want some?  
Harry: I'm trying to be cheerful. That's what I decided last night while I cried myself to sleep. That this month, I'm going to be happy! And meatballs make me happy.

 **Tuesday, 2nd November**  
5:47 pm  
Harry: How can I be happy when your friend Pansy Parkinson invites herself to have lunch with me and asks me how she, and I'm quoting her here, "can satisfy Ginevra sexually"?  
Harry: I almost choked!  
Harry: Since when does Pansy like Ginny? Are they dating? And how the fuck would I know that, if I haven't had sex in my life except for The Time We Are Not Talking About?  
Harry: Did you know about this!?  
Harry: If you did, I'm not forgiving you for not telling me. No wait. I'm not forgiving you for introducing Pansy Parkinson into my life.

 **Wednesday, 3rd November**  
1:04 pm  
Harry: Psst! I think there's a conspiracy to stop my resolution of being happy.  
Harry: I had to do paperwork ALL MORNING. I'm this close to snapping at someone. But apparently, I'm not ready to do field work yet.

4:06 pm  
Harry: Nevermind. Guess what? They announced a new book in the _Dragon Tamer_ series! Yes! Cheer with me, Draco! You know you love it! It'll be in the book shops in December, so now you know what to get me for Christmas! 

**Thursday, 4th November**  
5:34 pm  
Harry: Cassie is swimming and Leo is running around. They're so cute! I wish you could see them! You'd love them.

 **Friday, 5th November**  
11:37 pm  
Harry: Introduction to Alcoholism III.  
Harry: You know the drill: Blaise, Goyle, firewhiskey. I hugged Goyle.  
Harry: I asked them about the Pansy/Ginny thing, but they said nothing. Don't you think it's suspicious? If I were Pansy, I'd tell all of this to Blaise. He seems like the kind of man that knows these things.  
Harry: DRACO! FUCK! PANSY'S GOING TO KILL ME! WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO THEM BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT THEM TO KNOW!! FUCK FUCK FUCK I'M DEAD.

 **Monday, 8th November**  
5:31 pm  
Harry: I'm alive, don't worry! Pansy hasn't killed me yet.  
Harry: We had a busy and stressful weekend around here. Cassie got hurt, so I called Luna but she was in Finland (no idea what she's doing there though), so I had to take care of her hurt wing, and give her all the love I could. She's alright now!  
Harry: I also tried to teach Leo some tricks, but as I keep forgetting that he can't hear me, it's going slowly. Sometimes I remember, so now he knows that when I point to the door, it means we're going out and he runs excitedly around the living room.  
Harry: As I was stuck at home with Cassie, I watched a lot of shitty TV shows and I realised that they're liars. The police told a woman that her husband had been killed, and did she break into a thousand pieces and sob uncontrollably? No. She let out two tears (I counted them), and then told the police about how wonderful her husband was. That's bullshit! The healers told me my husband had… the d-word, and it took me A MONTH to feel like a normal person again and to start talking about you!  
Harry: Maybe I'm too weak for this. Do you think I'm weak? I destroyed Dumbledore's office after Sirius died…  
Harry: It'd be nice if you answered me some time. Scary, but nice. 

**Tuesday, 9th November**  
7:30 am  
Harry: Mrnin  
Harry: Mornin*  
Harry: MOFNING! ***  
Harry: Fuck you! 

8:02 am  
Harry: Good morning, Draco, light of my life and pain in my arse.

 **Wednesday, 10th November**  
9:56 pm  
Harry: Luna was studying a magical species indigenous to Finland! That's why she was there! And drinking mulled wine, the most amazing drink on Earth! Don't worry, I'm not actually becoming an alcoholic, in fact it doesn't have alcohol at all.  
Harry: Also when I say I drink with Blaise and Goyle I don't drink enough to get drunk (and neither do they!).  
Harry: I knew you were overthinking that and getting worried. 

**Thursday, 11th November**  
11:06 pm  
Harry: I almost killed Goyle tonight. He took a minute to draw a flower!! A MINUTE, Draco!  
Harry: It was game night. Sorry, I should have said that before.  
Harry: Anyway, Ron's my partner now. So what if he can't tell a lighthouse and a dick apart? We all have issues.  
Harry: We played Monopoly too, and I'm happy to tell you that your husband is the rich proprietor of Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley! I also own hotels in all of those places, but I don't know if you could afford a stay there! Sorry, hun.

 **Friday, 12th November**  
1:12 pm  
Harry: I wanted to tell you something that happened last night, but I couldn't remember what it was and still can't.  
Harry: I hate this. It's like I can't make the effort to remember things because you're not here anymore, so what's the point if I can't tell you about them?  
Harry: I miss you so much it hurts. 

7:14pm  
Harry: I called Blaise and Goyle. I need hugs. I could have just called Goyle, but it felt wrong to leave Blaise out.

 **Sunday, 14th November**  
3:21 pm  
Harry: Good news! Leo learned to do a handshake with me! Isn't he adorable?  
Harry: This morning I took him and Cassie to Ron and Hermione's house, and Rose played with them. She's a bit scared of Cassie, but she giggled like mad when Hermione helped her pet her.  
Harry: I want kids. Or wanted. I'm not sure I can have them now because how am I going to, without you? 

**Tuesday, 16th November**  
5:34 pm  
Harry: So Pansy found out about me telling Blaise and Goyle about her, but she says she'll let me live and have all my body parts, if I convince Ginny to go out on a date with her.  
Harry: I asked her why she hasn't asked Ginny out yet, and her answer was that she's shy. Pansy. Parkinson. Is. Shy.  
Harry: How can a person who threatens to murder people in the most bloody of ways, on a daily basis, be shy!?  
Harry: At this point, I laughed at her, obviously, but I quickly begged for forgiveness and told her how beautiful and perfect she is. I'm going to hire Goyle as a bodyguard anyway. I don't trust her.  
Harry: So? How can I help her!?  
Harry: This would be the perfect time for you to text back.

 **Wednesday, 17th November**  
7:09pm  
Harry: नमस्ते!  
Harry: That's namaste. Hello in Hindi for you, you uncultured prick.  
Harry: You know I've always wanted to know more about my Indian heritage so I decided that this was the moment to do it. Whatevers makes me happy, remember?  
Harry: The language seems like a good starting point so I downloaded an app for it, and I haven't been able to do anything else in the last few days. I wanted to tell you as soon as I began to learn, but I also wanted to tell you an actual word and not just some random sounds.  
Harry: धन्यवाद for listening to my ramblings.  
Harry: (That's thank you, pronounced dhanyavaad). 

**Thursday, 18th November**  
5:43 am  
Harry: I KNOW WHAT I’M DOING ABOUT PANSY!  
Harry: Yes I know it’s bloody early for this but I couldn’t sleep because I needed to pee and then Leo woke up and followed me around so I put him on the bed with me and I don’t know how it happened because he’s tiny but now I only have a little space in the bed for myself so I can’t sleep  
Harry: Yes, I’m aware of my lack of punctuation and my excessive use of the conjunction “and”, thank you very much.  
Harry: Anyway. Pansy. Tomorrow I’ll meet Ginny for lunch, and then I’ll tell her about how nice, and interesting, and intelligent Pansy is… And then I’ll ask her to date her!  
Harry: My plan is brilliant, isn’t it? ISN’T IT? DRACO!?  
Harry: I hate this  
Harry: I love you  
Harry: I’ll tell you I love you in Hindi when I learn how to say it. Do you think there’s a lesson in the app for romantic sentences?

10:34 pm  
Harry: Merlin, Draco! I begged Robards to give me a case again, because doing paperwork was making me want to kill someone, so he agreed and… well… it didn’t go well.  
Harry: A woman called because she found traces of dark magic in her house. Astoria and I went there, and found that the woman was right. While we were talking to her and her husband about it, two witches and a wizard entered, casting curses and hexes at us. We defended ourselves, and put them down, but the husband was badly hurt. The woman had a breakdown, and guess who was unable to help her and instead just hugged her and cried with her?  
Harry: Yup. Me. Astoria fixed everything and sent me home. I went to the Burrow and played with all the kids though. I needed some happiness.  
Harry: Do you know what this made me think of? Of how scared I am. I’m scared that the people I love will get hurt, that something very bad will happen to them, and I'll lose them like I’ve lost so many people already. I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to wake up one day to the news that Ron or Hermione are dead. Because if that happens… if that happens, Draco, I’m not sure I can go on. I will have no one then. 

**Friday, 19th November**  
8:18 pm  
Harry:

This is all I have to say today. 

**Monday, 22nd November**  
Harry: Ron says I’m a sentimental idiot because I’m still worried about the woman and her husband (I firecalled St Mungo’s and they told me the man is fine).  
Harry: Hermione says I should have listened to Robards. Astoria says I should have listened to Robards (and gave me a little chocolate cake she baked). Robards says I should have listened to him. Cassie says _quack_.  
Harry: I say I want you back, and to stop feeling all sad and depressed all the time. 

**Wednesday, 24th November**  
11:47 pm  
Harry: नमस्ते! I haven’t learned new words, so this is all I can tell you.  
Harry: As I’m sure you know, I haven’t been feeling well since Thursday, so I’ve been too busy eating buns with chocolate chips and feeling pity for myself. So I couldn’t talk to Ginny about Pansy until today.  
Harry: I used my most persuasive voice, and charming personality (because I have that, don’t laugh, you git), and painted Pansy in a very good light. Ginny fell for her, I could see it.  
Harry: I sent Pansy a smug note, but I don’t think she understood it because she sent me a very rude drawing (why doesn’t she use a smartphone like everyone else? You purebloods are the weirdest people on Earth, I swear!).  
Harry: I’ll keep you updated on the Ginsy thing!

 **Thursday, 25th November**  
12:00 pm  
Harry: YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS! HERMIONE IS PREGNANT AGAIN!!  
Harry: We had game night at theirs tonight, and they announced it! I asked them to be the godfather but they said I already have Teddy and Rose, and that the new baby is for Ginny. She was very insufferable after that, the prat.  
Harry: Pansy wasn’t there tonight, so no news on that front.  
Harry: On the games topic, however, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Goyle tried to explain to Hermione and me how to play some weird wizard game, but they’re rubbish at that so we told them to shut up. You’d have explained it better. 

**Saturday, 27th November**  
10:26 am  
Harry: Someday, Draco, I’m going to kill Pansy Parkinson and her love for waking people up way too early on the weekends.  
Harry: Your friend sent me a howler at 8am telling me about her date with Ginny. I don’t know how it went, though, because I was too busy trying to make the howler shut up. I’m going to pay for this. I know it.  
Harry: Today, I’m taking Leo and Cassie out to the park. It’s cold, but sunny, so the perfect day to be outside playing with a puppy or swimming in a lake if you’re a duck, right?

 **Sunday, 28th November**  
9:16 pm  
Harry: CHRISTMAS TREE DONE! I spent all afternoon putting it up and decorating the house.  
Harry: So what if it’s still November? Live a little, Malfoy!  
Harry: Wow. That was cruel, wasn't it? I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m crying now. I love you. 

9:30 pm  
Harry: मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ।*  
Harry: That’s how you say I love you in Hindi. So you see, I love you in a lot of languages, and want you to forgive me for my slip.

 **Monday, 29th November**  
11:51 am  
Harry: Paperwork is fun. Paperwork is fun. Paperwork is fun. Paperwork is fun. Paperwork is fun. Paperwork is fun.

3:02 pm  
Harry: Paperwork isn’t fun. I’m so bored, I want to die. I think I’m going to George’s shop to have some fun and to get my will to live back. 

**Tuesday, 30th November**  
8:42 pm  
Harry: The Ginsy thing went pretty well, if the two and a half hours I had to listen to Pansy talk about it are anything to go by. They’re going to meet again, this weekend, and they’ve already kissed. Isn’t that a bit too fast for you? We didn’t kiss on the first date. But I don’t think we’re better, because on our first date, we fought like 4-year-olds and the restaurant staff ordered us to leave.  
Harry: Oops, I’ll have to leave you now, because we have an Alcoholism session now! Love you!

11:38 pm  
Harry: Have I told you that I’m going to kill your friend Pansy? She came here AGAIN, with Blaise and Goyle, and I had to hear about her date AGAIN! How did I end with all these overtalktative Slytherins in my house? Ah, yes, because I married their king.  
Harry: They’re like pests.  
Harry: I think they’re trying to transform me into you. I should have checked the firewhiskey, maybe there’s some shady potion in it. 

**Wednesday, 8th December**  
4:38 pm  
Harry: I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I went with the Granger-Weasleys to a cottage in the south of England and forgot my phone at home. So then Hermione decided that it was a little holiday to forget about the real world, and turned her phone off too.  
Harry: I had such a nice week, Draco! We talked a lot, played with Rose, and forgot a little about all the things that are wrong in the world.  
Harry: However, I missed you a lot, especially at night when I had to go to bed alone and didn’t have anyone to cuddle with, knowing that in the next room Ron and Hermione were doing exactly that (I don’t want to think about what other things they might have been doing).  
Harry: This week reminded me of when we went to that cottage in the north of Spain. Remember when you thought you had seen a bear, and even insulted me when I told you it wasn’t, and then we did a magnifying spell and saw it was a cow? Or that time we spent all night awake, looking at the stars and almost freezing to death because it was November and we forgot we’re wizards and can cast warming charms?  
Harry: Sometimes I think of that night, of the stars, and all the stories you told me, and think that maybe you’re one of them now. In the Draco constellation, of course! You’re so far away up there! Can’t you come down here from time to time? At least once? For me?  
Harry: I love you. 

**Thursday, 9th December**  
10:45 am  
Harry: It’s snowing! Diagon Alley looks like a Christmas card!  
Harry: I have this month off, remember? That’s why I’m here. That and because…  
Harry: The new _Dragon Tamer_ book!! _The Dragon Tamer. European Dragons_! I’m so excited! There’s a lot of people outside the bookshop waiting for it. I hope they have enough books because I need mine!

 **Friday, 10th December**  
4:07 am  
Harry: IT WAS AMAZING!!  
Harry: Yes, I already read it! I couldn’t put the book away.  
Harry: I know you want to know everything about it, although you say these books are stupid and the author should go to Azkaban for writing so badly, but we both know that that’s just you being a posh prat and that you secretly love them, and have read them while you’re in the toilet.  
Harry: You’d love the first chapter because it was just porn between, yes, Alex and Sylvia! Finally, right? I almost jumped when I read who they were having sex with! They’re officially together now! They both had to go to Prague to investigate a murder, and of course our old friend Lord Vicious was there too (I’ve always found the name funny… Lord V..? Rings a bell, right?). So it was fights, sarcasm, and a lot of detective work! Of course, I knew who the murderer was, you idiot! I’m a great Auror. And no, it wasn’t Lord Vicious, it was… drum roll...MANDY! Yes, I was surprised too!  
Harry: Now good night! I’m shattered.

4:23 am  
Harry: Wait! Maybe he’s called Lord Vicious after Sid Vicious? The singer of the Sex Pistols?

 **Saturday, 11th December**  
10:10: pm  
Harry: I went with Ron, Hermione, and the unborn baby that is not my godchild to an Indian restaurant.  
Harry: I wanted to try the food my father and grandparents ate, and, well, I’m in love now. It was delicious! I have to learn how to cook it all! I wish we had gone together, or that you were here to try it out with me and to discover all these things about myself with me.  
Harry: I’m scared of this sometimes, because, yes, my father and his family were from India, but I’m not. Do I have any right to enjoy this? To be part of it? I feel like I’m intruding somewhere I don’t belong, but I didn’t belong with the Dursleys either, right? I was not white enough.  
Harry: You’d know what to say now. Please. Send me a sign or something. Don’t you have anything written somewhere about this? We’ve talked about it, but never like this. I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have waited this much. How am I going to understand myself if you’re not beside me to call me an idiot or to recommend the right books?

 **Sunday, 12th December**  
3:27 pm  
Harry: I was awake until very late last night rereading everything I’ve written to you in these last months, and all our conversations before that.  
Harry: I cried so much. I miss you so so much, Draco. Without you, it’s like I can’t be myself, like I don’t know who I am anymore. It’s a bit easier when I’m busy, but now that I don’t have to work… Merlin. And knowing the reason why I’m not going to work doesn't help. We had planned to have so much fun this month… Christmas shopping, a big Christmas dinner with all our friends in our house, a trip to Norway in the last week of the year… All of that broken because of a stupid illness.  
Harry: I miss your sense of humour so much! I half-cried half-laughed over all the things you said. And I could hear you again, Draco! There was a voice message from you! After all this time, I could hear your voice! How can a voice be so beautiful even when you were saying “We’re not spending the night at the Weasels, Potter!”?  
Harry: I think I need to visit Goyle for a hug.  
Harry: I love you.

 **Thursday, 16th December**  
10:57 pm  
Harry: Game night! Pictionary again, and I’m not going to show you the awful things Ron drew for me to guess. I think Rose does it better than him, although she’s just a year old. Thank me for this, really, you don’t want to be scarred for life as I am.  
Harry: In other news, Ginny and Pansy played on the same team and they were disgustingly romantic. I thought they were going to fuck on our sofa, but a glare put them on their place. They owe me, after all.  
Harry: I’m going to be very busy these days buying all the presents, and I’m going to stay at the Burrow so this doesn’t get too depressing. I love you!

 **Saturday, 25th December**  
6:25 am  
Harry: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
Harry: The Burrow is so full of people, I’m sleeping in the living room with Charlie. I think they put us together because we’re both asexual and alone, so Molly was sure we weren’t going to do anything inappropriate in her house, unlike two certain girls I know.  
Harry: I’m going to open my presents now, and then we’ll drink hot chocolate, and have a snowball fight! (No, I’m not 6. You’re no fun at all!). 

**Sunday, 26th December**  
1:09 am  
Harry: AH! Such a nice day! Of course I missed you, and I wish we had the Christmas we had planned, but this was okay too. I didn’t feel very sad, and could enjoy this and the people around me. Although at one point, I had to drag Ron to his room to cry and be hugged.  
Harry: I skdgka  
Harry: Sorry, Charlie threw a cushion at me because the light of the screen doesn’t let him sleep. Good night, Draco, and Merry Christmas!

 **Monday, 27th December**  
5:09 pm  
Harry: I’m home again. This is so depressing without you, Draco, at least I have Cassie and Leo. They looked very cute with the Christmas jumpers Molly knitted for them.  
Draco: I’m sorry, I’m not Draco. You have the wrong number. 

10:45 pm  
Harry: Good bye, Draco. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pronunciation: maie tumase pyara karataa hoo (with a slight nasal sound at the end of hoo). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreaciated!
> 
> \--
> 
> Remember to leave some love for the creator if you can! Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://hd-hurtfest.tumblr.com/) on the H/D Hurt!Fest tumblr page!


End file.
